The Red Ferrari
by AznAngel
Summary: Known for speeding in the fast lanes, a smile that could melt the world, hair that could even outshine the stars, and a body that could make Helen of Troy green with envy. She can drop you in a sec. and love you in the next. After all she is Serena Tuskin


Title: The Red Ferrari  
  
Author: AznAngel  
  
Author Note: I have no idea where this story is going to go, and I certainly have no clue where its going to end. It was written on a one of those 'on the moment' thing. I also understand that Serena is out of character, by a whole measure... Please sit back, relax and enjoy the show!  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
She slid into her red Ferrari, closing the door softly behind her, as she leaned back against the leather upholstery. It wasn't that she was tired, but rather confused. The argument back at the cafÃ© didn't make much sense to her, she really didn't know why she argued with him, nor what it was about. All she remembered was that she had gotten angry, and had threw her engagement ring at him. Heaving a sigh, she ignited the engine. She smiled, as she heard the roar of the engine, stepping on the pedal, she speeded quickly down the street. For once in a long time, she felt free.  
  
Serena Tuskino, wasn't a named that was said without being recognized. Known for speeding in the fast lanes, a smile that could melt the world, hair that could even outshine the stars, and a body that could make Helen of Troy green with jealousy. Born to change the world with every step she took, Serena was a women that only came once in a million years. Fast like a shooting star, hot like a stove, she wasn't easy to know nor hold. (Hey, what can I say... I'm a poet ^_~) What she wanted was what she got, it has been that way ever since she could remember. She can drop you in a second, and love you in the next. She was after all Serena Tuskino, unpredictable, and absolutely untouchable.  
  
Unconsciously he toyed with the gold band, the engagement ring he had given her only a week ago. How dare she scream at him, publicize him, and blame him for all she did wrong. No, he was never wrong, he was flawless. The whole world knew that, acknowledged it like a fact in a dictionary, accepted without a worry or doubt in mind. No one can or dared to ever blame him for anything and that included making fun of him for the whole world to see, and he made sure of that; and Serena Tuskino was no exception. Storming out of the cafÃ©, he made his way toward his silver Mercedes. He was going to make her pay, no not for blaming him, but for making a fool of him in front of all to see... He Darien Shields, shall avenge his pride, and manhood. Igniting the engine, he stepped on the gas pedal, forcing the Mercedes to sped down the street.  
  
Switching from lane to lane going at 90 miles per hour. She arrived before the building with the golden plate that etched Winner Corporation, abruptly she slammed her brakes. The sound of screeching tires caused bystanders to turn heads, and stare curiously at who in the world would dare make such an awful sound. As the door of the red ferrari was opened, all who were looking gasped half in surprise the other half in shock.  
  
Stepping out of her ferrari. She made her way into the building, dropping the keys to her car to the doorman. Her heels clicked against the marble, as she made her way toward the elevator. Sliding in, she ignored the looks that were being thrown at her, she knew everyone of them by heart, it didn't seem to amuse her any more, nor did it please her.  
  
Quatre, gazed down at the palm of his hand, the meeting was pointless and absolutely boring. How did he get stuck in this, was something he wanted to know. Suddenly a light breeze brushed against him, lifting his head his eyes landed on a blonde goddess.  
  
*-* TBC... *-*  
  
Kind of short ja? I'm currently debating if I should put any of the scouts in. And if I do, I don't think there will be any 'sailormoon' thingy here... Get my drift? It's just going to be a modern fanfic, with a lot of twists and romance. Sounds kind of tasty ah? lol.  
  
-So how was it?  
  
-Should I continue?  
  
-er... u get my drift rite?  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW* 


End file.
